


The Rebirth of a Goddess

by CommanderKats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortality, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sam Winchester, Rebirth, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Runes, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: A thousand years ago Nanna had died with her beloved only to find herself rebirthed into the world, her Goddess powers twisted from what they once where. She had figured she'd never see that side of her again, that bright Goddess of love and joy, not until Sam Winchester and his brother saved her from some vampires that she really didn't need saving from. A lot had happen in her life since her rebirth, most of those things bad but seeing this breathtakingly handsome man began to wake something inside her darkness, something she thought long gone.





	1. A Taste of Once Was

Nanna ran for her life, her feet pelting against the rough ground as she heard them catching up. She drew the rune for movement into her palm then pressed it against her chest feeling a burst of speed within her legs as she started to outpace them. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? She was tired of running from fucking vampires.

A sleek black car drifted into a stop barely giving her enough time to stop, the two men exiting as if they had done it a thousand times before. Machetes in their hands as they moved away from the car and herself and after the pack of ravaging beasts. Nanna drew the rune for protection and cast it over them, watching as her magic settled itself on their shoulders. Then the bloodbath began.

This wasn’t her first run in with vampires and Nanna knew just how much they enjoyed their bloodlust, though it seemed like the two guys were winning. It took Nanna a moment to count and saw them go through the hoard that had followed her, the sheer amount of them didn’t surprise her. Normally her blood drew them from even further.

She was always so careful and one simple move...bam a paper cut, that swelled and swelled with blood. Moments. Moments is how long it took for the closest vampire to find her. The blood of a Goddess was so intoxicating, so powerful that it drew anything that craved _other._ Nanna was certain werewolves would start showing eventually if she stuck around.

When the first vampire stepped into the diner, barely containing its bloodlust, well Nanna knew she needed to leave and quickly. Without letting her boss know she left out the back and quickly made her way towards her apartment, cursing the fact that she didn’t have a car. That’s when she heard them, the hoard, as they started to track her and now she was here watching the two guys finish the last vampire and head towards her.

Nanna glanced down at her finger, the bleeding had stopped so that was a positive, certain now that those would be the only vampires they would have to deal with. The two guys walked up two her as she examined her finger, in truth she didn’t want to talk to anyone and just wanted to go home. Her darkness crept towards her, the twisted remains of what her Goddess powers once were.

Panic started to build. If the darkness got close enough, if she pulled it like she planned to do with the vampires, these guys would disappear and she wouldn’t have to deal with them. Deal with another pair of hunters thinking she was a monster, though with the thoughts she was having she imagined that’s exactly what they saw.

“Are you okay?” The tall one asked and Nanna nodded, not ready to speak words in case she said the wrong thing. “Good, do you know what those were?” He asked.

She came out of her thoughts and stared at him, a bit taken back at how devilishly good looking he was, “They were vampires and probably not the last time I deal with them.” With her mind back focused, her darkness pushed back, “Listen gentlemen thank you for the help but I do need to get going.” She nodded at them, turned and started to walk away.

Footsteps followed and she tried to ignore them, tried to ignore the instinct to run or to call her darkness and swallow them into the unknown. Then a hand touched her, stopping and turning her around, two gorgeous guys standing before her.

“What do you mean probably not the last?” The shorter one asked.

“Exactly what it sounds like,” She took a deep breath, pushing her darkness away again, “Vampires really like the smell of my blood and this papercut,” She held up her finger, “Set whatever ones in the area off, if I had continued to bleed more would have come.”

“Vampires don’t do that. They don’t travel for miles because some blood smells good.” He retorted.

She snorted, “See how much you know.”

He looked as if she had slapped him, “Dean.” The taller one said his name.

“What Sam?” His tone on edge, “She’s telling us that vampires would travel hundreds of miles for her blood.”

“Thousands.” Nanna injected. They both turned towards her, “They would travel thousands of miles if I was bleeding long enough to attract those ones.”

“Why?” The taller one, Sam, asked.

She stared at them, sometimes it was hard to judge people, she had a sure way of doing it but it always involved tapping into someone else’s darkness. It allowed her to see their greatest fears, their most honest truth and a deeper understanding of a person. Her rebirth had twisted her original powers of devotional love and joy, now she scarce knew what kind of Goddess she was.

Her darkness came, quick like an arrow, through and through. It touched Dean’s first and saw almost too much noble integrity, it brought a small smile to Nanna’s face, he was too much like Baldur. Her darkness flicked to Sam. Nanna’s breath caught. This poor soul, even her darkness wanted to make it feel loved. For the first time in nearly a millennium she felt her old self, that radiant Goddess.

“Is there a safer place we can talk?” She asked.

“Let’s head back to your place.” Dean suggested.

Nanna shook her head, “Won’t be able to, not until daytime. I’m nearly positive there is at least one vampire in my house, having found my scent and tracked it to my house. It will be waiting. If I wait until daytime then I don’t have to clean up blood.” They were both just staring at her, “What? I said this wasn’t my first time dealing with them and blood sucks to clean up.”

“Alright well go back to our room.” Dean said pulling his keys out.

“Perfect.” Nanna said, a flutter in her belly as she took a glance at Sam. For the first time she didn’t have to push her darkness away, it willingly seemed to hang back. She opened the door to the backseat, staring out at the night for a moment. An weariness settled on her shoulders, things were happening, both in and out of her control.  

 

They were staying in a motel on the edge of town and the moment they stepped inside Nanna could tell they had been there for a few days. Papers strung about, empty beer bottles on the table and dirty clothes next to one of the beds. She pinned that one on Dean, Sam didn’t seem like someone who could handle mess well.

Another good reason not to go to her apartment.

Dean gestured to the chair in the kitchen and Nanna sat, a moment later he placed a beer in front of her and leaned against the kitchenette. Sam stood by the door still just watching her. She took a long drink of the beer, really wishing it was something stronger, a lot stronger. She set the bottle down, nerves racking her and only causing that flutter in her to quicken.

“I’m guessing you guys probably know something about mythology right?” She asked turning towards them. They both nodded. “Awesome might make this a bit easier.” She took a deep breath, “You guys know anything about the vikings?”

“Just get on with it.” Dean said taking a drink, Sam shooting him a look, “What?”

“You could be a little considerate Dean, clearly whatever she has to tell us isn’t something easy and your just being an ass.” Sam said.

Nanna’s flutter turned into full blown wings.

_Fuck._

Nanna looked up at Sam, startled at the intense hazel stare watching her and had a desperate urge to whimper. She held it back, nearly biting her own tongue off as she tried to contain whatever this was inside her. It had been so long since she felt like her old self, since those Goddess powers of love and joy beat in her veins. They had been twisted into something else and she was that person now, not a Goddess just someone.

Though around Sam she felt like that Goddess again, felt the warm breath of _need_ and the desire to give it.

A shiver ran through her as she pulled herself back to the present, hoping they couldn’t see the internal battle she was having. Nanna looked away from Sam, knowing she’d be bewitched by those hazel eyes again and turned towards Dean, “Once upon a time they called me Nanna, Goddess of Devotional Love and Joy.” The words hurt.

“And now?” Sam asked, his voice like a light in the dark.

“Now they just call me Nanna, a twisted rebirthed version of once self.” The words broke her, sure inside her head they were whatever but giving them voice...well that broke her heart. Tears welled despite the fact she tried to stop them.

The room was quiet. Nanna wanted to look up, to gauge their reactions but she couldn’t, not after voicing what she was. Not many know the power behind a Goddess or God’s voice, when they speak their name it is an undeniable power. It tells the others of your strength and whether or not they are a worthy challenge. Nanna didn’t have her Goddess name anymore.

Hands grabbed hers and she turned to see Sam squatting there, probably the only time she’d be the same height as him. Those eyes holding her again, that feeling of what once was pulsed through her. She was starting to think he might be able to help her.

“Are you still a Goddess?” He asked, words soft against her heart.

She gently shook her head, “No though I still carry some of the gifts and whatever these new ones are.”

“Couldn’t someone just name you a Goddess?” Dean asked, watching Sam and her.

She had held onto his hands, hoping that he didn’t feel the deafening _need_ she felt when touching him. Nanna looked at Dean, “No. I would have to become a new Goddess and yet I can’t because I am still too much of the old one but I am not her anymore.” He looked confused, “It’s alright, it's confusing.” She looked back at Sam, who seemed to understand.

“And the vampires want you because of your blood.” Sam stated.

She nodded, “It’s the blood of Goddess, it doesn’t get any better.” She gave a sad smile, “I normally do a really good job of not cutting myself but papercuts are kind of hard to predict.”

Sam laughed. Nanna’s world centered on him, her heart tried to beat out of her chest and as the heat between her thighs started to burn. Damn, this was too much on how she use to be but Baldur was always around. Helping the _need_ that would take over but he wasn’t here know and she couldn’t just flat out ask Sam to fuck her. She was near certain she could with Dean and he wouldn’t think anything of it but what she had seen when her darkness had touched Sam’s, well it wouldn’t allow her to ask Dean for help.

Nanna shut her legs, trapping the heat and the _need_. She needed to control herself long enough until she could take care of it on her own, though right now she had a feeling that might be a little while.

“Do you think anymore will be after you?” Sam sounded concerned.

_Concentrate,_ she thought, “I should be okay. The papercut stopped bleeding and you guys took care of the ones that were following me, other than the one I’m certain is in my house,” She thought about it for a moment, “I should be good. Going to have to explain to my boss why I just left but whatever.”

Sam must have realized how long he had been squatting there holding her hands, his face flushed as he gently let go and stood up, running a hand through dark hair. Nanna wanted to run her hands through it, she had never been with someone with dark hair, both Baldur and Hodr having golden locks like the sun.

“If it’s cool I’ll just go and get a room then in the morning I’ll deal with the vampire, unless you two want to.” She smiled, sincerely this time kind of hoping not to have to deal with one.

“You can stay here.” The words were out of Sam’s mouth before she barely finished, Dean looked as if he wanted to say something but Sam gave him some look. Nanna couldn’t see it.

Dean stepped towards Sam, “We will be talking about this later.” He said setting his empty beer bottle on the counter and storming out of the motel room. Nanna glanced at the clock on the wall behind Sam and noticed it was early enough that the bars would still be open.

Sam just stood there staring after the door almost waiting for Dean to barge back in but then the car reved to life and squealed away. Nanna hunched a little, almost feeling the anger from Dean.

“Couple more beers, maybe some pool and he’ll be good.” Sam said, half to himself then looked towards her.

“I really can just get my own room.” She said, “I have the money.”

He almost looked bashful, “I’d hate it if a vampire got close and I couldn’t save you in time.” His words quiet in the empty room.

_Need._

“Sam.” His name felt like velvet, exquisite and soft as she stood up. She wanted to touch him, to put her arms around him, her hands all over him. She stepped forward feeling that burning _need_ spread through her body, through downcast lashes Nanna looked up at him. It had been a long time since she had given herself over to worship, both of someone else and herself but with Sam it was a _need._

Nanna stopped herself before her face was planted against his chest, she needed to make sure this was what he wanted, needed to feel it. Her tongue wetted her lips and as she glanced up again feeling his heated stare.

The roar of their car brought them both out of the daze, a car door slamming and footsteps at the door. How long had they been standing there? Nanna glanced at the door, listening, certain it was Dean returning and she darted into the bathroom before he came in. He really didn’t need to see how she was acting towards Sam or whatever it was going on between them.

Her back pressed against the bathroom door after she closed it. She needed to get herself under control or she was going to die. Never before had the _need_ been this bad, again though it was probably because Baldur was always there, more than happy to help her. Hell they were Asgard’s precious lovebirds, of course they fucked like rabbits.

Those thoughts didn’t help and Nanna instantly looked for some kind of relief, her eyes landing on the shower and without thinking turning it on, setting it to cold. She stepped inside the shower, ice pelting against her clothes. Nanna looked down and another wave of heat went through her, this time with humiliation mixed in, making the _need_ even sweeter.

It was too late to save the clothes, they were soaked the moment she had stepped in but she needed to cool herself. Nanna began to take them off, slow and agonizing, each tug of skin against wet clothes set the _need_ off anew. Finally she was naked, the water so cold she could start to feel the chill in her bones and still she was burning. Without thinking about Sam and Dean in the other room and yet thinking about Sam Nanna ran her hand on her hip and in between her thighs.

Her heat was slick, owing none of it to the cold water running down her. A finger ran the length of her slit, a moan nearly escaping as she remembered the need to be quiet...and quick. One finger pushed in until her palm covered herself. Her mind instantly went to the thought of Sam, what if he walked in right now? Her finger pumped, quick and hard. Would he say anything or just watch?

The thought of Sam watching her play with herself sent her over, her mind blank as the orgasm hit her, taking all her willpower not to scream out in pleasure. She clamped down on her own finger, milking it and wanting so much more. The _need_ cooled.

It took her a moment to come back, her body still holding tight to her herself but she eased her finger out. The cold water washed away the remnants of the orgasm as she came to and realized she needed clothes. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself off and stepping out of the shower. She could hear them in the other room talking, she hoped she hadn’t been in there long.

With the towel wrapped snugly around herself she cracked the door opened, “So I need to ask a huge favor.” They both turned towards her and she knew she flushed bright red, “I did a complete idiot move and got into the shower with my clothes on,” She looked directly at Dean, who looked ready to say something, “Don’t.” She pointed her look at him, “But does anyone happen to have like a really long shirt and some shorts?” She smiled, the humiliation sparked the _need_ and Nanna closed her eyes, nearly groaning.

She was certain she was going to die tonight.

Soft material touched her hand that was on gripped on the door, she opened her eyes to see Sam standing there. If his gaze was intense earlier it was nothing to what it was now... _hungry._ Nanna swallowed and took the clothes, he watched her for a moment before Dean started to say something. It was the moment she needed to break that damn daze he caused her to go into.

Shutting the door Nanna turned and dropped the towel, putting the dark gray shirt on and then the black boxer briefs. She knew they were Sam’s, not only by the smell but the size and she found herself chuckling. Deciding she had to face them eventually Nanna hung her towel and open the door, coming out.

They both were sitting at the table, a couple of pizzas and two cases of beer sat on that table. Nanna stopped and looked at them, suddenly wishing she had a bra on.

“Figured none of us have ate yet so I went and got food.” Dean said opening a beer.

“And beer.” Nanna added.

Dean smiled, “And beer.”

The dinner passed easily, Nanna was able to make basic conversation and Dean seemed to have relaxed a little in her presence. Together they finished off a pizza and a half and all of the beers, Nanna having her fair share. It was late when they finished and Dean yawn, stretching and walking into the bathroom, she figured it was getting close to going to sleep.

She eyed the couch. She had slept on more uncomfortable things.

“You can take my bed.” Sam said as if reading her thoughts.

Nanna looked at him, “I can’t do that Sam. I’ll be fine on the couch.”

He shook his head, “No please, sleep in my bed.”

She wanted to read into those words. “Fine.” She said and got up, walking over to the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and the top blanket, turning back towards Sam, “At least take these and don’t do the caveman I don’t need a blanket or pillow thing.” She thrust them at him.

He smiled at her as he stepped forward and grabbed them, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome and thank you.” She said sitting down on the bed.

He shook his head at her, “Good night.” He said turning and walking towards the couch.

“Good night Sam.” She softly called back, aware that Dean could possibly hear them.

Nanna nestled into the bed, pulling the blanket up and tight around her. The bathroom door opened and Dean came walking out, he glanced down at her in  Sam’s bed then up at the couch. He looked as if he wanted to say something but just shook his head, turned off the light and hopped into bed. Moments later he was asleep and Nanna was envious of it.

It was a bad decision to be in Sam’s bed, a very bad decision. The _need_ that had calmed itself to a constant mellow nearly turned back into its raging tempest. Every breath she took was of Sam, the smell after a storm. It was fucking torture. Her mind thought of him in that same bed the night before, in her mind he was naked but she was certain that’s not how he slept. Not with his brother this close.

Still that was where her thoughts went and she couldn’t help herself. She just imagined his naked body under the sheets, taunt and broad, built like a God. Her mind could see him in that blazing light, basking in godliness. Without touching herself, as her thoughts swelled more on thought of him basking in that glorious god light, Nanna came. Unlike the piercing orgasms she was use to this one swept through, hot and languid.

Every inch of her felt it, an awakening of her soul. She caught her breath, hoping she hadn’t made any noise. It had never been like this and she needed to get it under control because there was more than one way for creatures to find her, and one in particular. Hellhounds had a great nose on them, werewolves too. If her blood was an intoxicating scent, she could only imagine what she smelt like after an orgasm, probably a scent more heady than anyone could imagine.

 


	2. Her Cove

Nanna had always been a morning person, shortly after the crack of dawn she was awake, nearly no matter whatever time she went to bed. She stretched, her body lax and she flushed remembering herself yesterday. It also reminded her that she was in Sam’s bed and in his clothes. How had it gotten that bad? Today she felt none of it or at least not right away. 

The motel door opened and Sam came walking in, holding coffee and what looked like donuts. He went about putting them on the table and settling back in before he realized she was awake and watching him, she was certain she blushed as she sat there. He moved without realizing it like he already knew the paces and had done them a hundred times, course she figured if they were hunters this was probably a normal routine.

“Morning.” She brought herself to say, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back, “I was up early thought I’d get coffee and donuts.” He gestured to the table. 

Nanna climbed out of the bed feeling Sam’s heated stare as she made her way to the table, sitting in the chair opposite of him. He handed her one of the coffees, “I didn’t know how you took it so I just got some of everything.” He sounded nervous. 

_ Need, shit. _

It hit her like it never left, the fierceness that overtook her yesterday crawled just under the skin, feeling too hot.  _ Focus, _ she told herself as she reached for some creamer and sugar. It helped going about the motion, she did it until her coffee tasted good.  _ Deep breath,  _ her mind chimed and she listened. Sam watching her the whole time.

“Are you alright Nanna?” He asked, taking a drink of his own coffee.

She wanted to tell him, damn near needed to but how do you explain something like that? She nodded, “Just a little tired.” She knew he didn’t believe her but she also didn’t push. 

They ate their breakfast in silent companionship, she didn’t quite know what to talk about and was working very hard on controlling her actions. She really didn’t think it would be fair for Dean to wake up to his brother fucking her on the table. Her finger drew the rune for constraint and placed it on chest, ancient magic pulsed over her and she hoped it would help. 

Nanna took a deep breath and tested the constraints on herself, she looked at Sam. Oh her mind still wandered, still went to naughty places but she was able to control it...barely. If she thought too much about it the constraint would break and the  _ need _ would engulf her like before. She drew the rune for strength and placed that one too against her chest, another magic eloping her. 

“What was that?” Sam asked, honest and clear. 

He had seen her magic.

She stared at him for a moment, “What did you see?”

“It was like a shimmer covered up.” He still just stared at her, eyes wide in wonderment.

“I draw runes onto my palm and can cast magic that way but its only spells of the runes I know.” She said quietly looking at him.

“Is it part of the reason you weren’t scared of the vampires after you?” She nodded, “What else can you do?” He questioned.

She laughed, “It’s a small list but I really don’t feel like sharing them all with you right now.” Then she remembered he saw it. Nanna looked at him, her darkness leaping out again to touch his but found that it didn’t just touch his darkness nor was her darkness just dark.

What. The. Fuck. 

Nanna got up, quickly, she needed to get away from Sam, something was happening when she was around him and needed distance...now. She yanked open the motel door and left. Her heart raced as a warmth she once knew fondly began to flicker. As she walked away from Sam she tried to call her darkness but found it weak and nearly non-responsive. 

Her feet stopped when they hit the edge of the lake, without thinking she had taken herself here, the one place in this small town that she found beautiful. This place was one of many among her travels yet this small beautiful lake had made her stay, made her get the job at the diner and the apartment above the hardware store. It had always reminded her of somewhere else, a place she must have gone to have such a strong feeling about it. 

She wanted to scream. This wasn’t how any of this was ever suppose to play out, she was suppose to be with Baldur awaiting Ragnarok. Instead she was here. Tears pricked her eyes. She had known the moment her soul rekindled, the small child she once was...gone and in her place a Goddess rebirthed. Nanna had all of her memories as a Goddess and also the many she remembered through the centuries. 

For a Goddess meant to spend her entire life with her love, for goodness sake she ended her life to be with Baldur, why the hell was she here? Why had her Goddess powers started to show through? Sam was nothing like Baldur and a little like Hodr, in truth he was nothing like the Gods she had loved. He was mortal, he would live and love like a mortal and yet that called to Nanna. Maybe that was what a Goddess  _ needed. _

The sun was well into the sky when she felt someone coming up behind her, sure there had been people out and about at the lake but they had all left her alone. This one walked right up to and waiting. She knew it was Sam. Eventually she was going to have to give into this  _ need _ and she what happens, she couldn’t deny she was curious.

“You found me.” She said turning around, her eyes downcast. 

“Took me a moment.” He didn’t sound mad.

Nanna glanced through her lashes, he stood just watching her, hands in his pockets as if it was the most casual thing in the world. That irked her, “There’s nothing casual about this Sam.” Something flashed in those Hazel eyes, “Too hell with it.” She threw her hands up and stepped towards Sam. 

Her hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her waiting lips.  _ Sam. _ Her world centered on him, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She squirmed against him as she warred with his tongue, every stroke she gave he returned in a tenfold. If the  _ need  _ was uncontrollable yesterday it was nothing to what it was now. 

Every flick, every touch, every taste was pure  _ need _ . Nanna drowned herself in it. She was lucky she remembered they were in public and as much as a show hiked her  _ need _ she pushed the thoughts away and just focused on the kiss. Gods the man could kiss. He took possession of inch of her mouth, his tongue claiming everything from the roof of her mouth, to her teeth, to her tongue. She was more than willing to give him anything he wanted. 

Her darkness pricked, showing the first real sign of life. Nanna broke the kiss, much to her displeasure but she needed to look around, needed to get her bearings. Sam watched her, still holding her close and that she didn’t mind at all. 

“Something isn’t right.” Nanna whispered.

Sam tensed, “Where?” 

“I don’t know.” She looked to her right, “It’s just a feeling right now.”

“Maybe we should head back to the motel.” He suggested and she nodded. 

He took her hand, fingers intertwining with hers, as they turned and headed back towards the motel. They hadn’t gotten more than a few steps before three men stepped out from behind some trees. Nanna knew them instantly. 

She stopped Sam, “What do you want?” She called at them, already knowing the answer.

The foremost one snickered, “You know exactly what we want Goddess and our master demands your return.” Nanna snorted, “Not gonna happen. Sorry to waste your time gentlemen but I will never return to that asshole.” The two in the back tried to lunge but the one in the front stopped them, Sam half blocking Nanna from them. The act brought a smile to her face. 

“That is why we are here Goddess. We are going to bring you back because everyone knows you will never come on your own. You don’t listen to your master well.” The man said, still snickering. 

Her finger absently tapped against her palm until her mind clicked. They needed to get away from the men, she knew they weren’t just going to let Sam leave with her and they were vampire thralls. They were a bit tougher than just humans and she was certain that the leader of the three had drank vampire blood recently. 

She drew the rune for gateway and grabbed Sam’s hand with the other one, she held it up in front of them. A black hole blocked the view of the men and Sam looked down at her, she nodded and pulled him through the gateway before the men charged them. 

Her feet hit rocks and she let go of Sam’s hand, falling hard onto those rocks. The gateway closed behind them without any of the men getting through. Nanna breathed a little easier for that until she looked up to see where they were at. The gateway had sent them to her small cove, with breathtaking clear water and dense mountain woods. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, standing next to her. 

She looked up at him, “Yeah, you?” 

He nodded, “Good. Nanna where are we?” He looked about.

She blushed, “It’s my cove.” 

“Your what?” His brow furrowed. 

Her blush deepened, “All Goddess’ have a place where worshippers can go. This was mine though it looked much different in my day.” She smiled about.

“What did they come here for?” His voice sounded strained.

Nanna glanced at him, “Normally it was for lovers. They would come and devote their love for one another.” 

“Oh.” The word was soft and Nanna could sense a struggle going on in Sam. 

She understood it. It was dangerous to bring him here, even though she didn’t have her old Goddess powers, or at least not yet by the way things were seeming to go, there was power in this place. Once it had been warm with  _ need _ and urgency, hot with passion and desire, Nanna could still feel it in the soul of this place.

Time had reclaimed it, had changed it just as time had done to her. Breathing deep though she could feel the magic, older than time itself and made of something sweeter than life. Her darkness pulled on the darkness of the magic, ever so lightly trying to break it free. Almost. Almost it gave way. 

Her heart flickered, warmth spreading like a wildfire. 

Sam must have noticed her inner battle and went about doing something, it took Nanna a moment to realize that he was collecting firewood and setting up a small camp. She wouldn’t be able to make another gateway until at least tomorrow, it demanded a lot of her magic when she drew that one. As he made the fire Nanna stepped just inside the woods figuring she’d find something for them to eat. 

Half an hour later she came back and sat down next to Sam, a fire roaring in front of them as they looked out on the cove. “Where have you been?” He asked.

She smiled, “Getting something to eat.” He must not have noticed her shirt as she unveiled what she carried. She had found wild mushrooms and some wild strawberries, more than enough she figured for a good meal. “I was also thinking before it got too dark I would try my hand at fishing, unless you're okay with mushrooms and strawberries.”

“How were you going to catch a fish?” He smiled down at her.

She shrugged, “Magic.” 

His hazel eyes watched her, in the fire Nanna could see the chocolate swirl through greens and golds. Her mouth went dry just looking at him, as if he could sense her thoughts he blushed and turned away. She was finding this shyness utterly delicious. Baldur had always been a fierce lover, bright like the sun and Hodr had always been passionate, luxuriating in every sensual moment. 

“The mushrooms and strawberries are fine. If we're still here tomorrow I’ll let you do your magic trick.” Mischief danced in those hazel eyes though his cheeks still were a little blushed. 

“You don’t believe me do you?” She asked, “I am almost tempted to go and show you but I’m now sitting next to this fire and the water is way over there.” She gestured towards the cove. 

Sam grabbed one of the strawberries and took a bite, Nanna couldn’t help herself and watched, the tip of her own strawberry stopped on her lower lip. It was sinful the way he ate the strawberry and all Nanna could think about was those lips, she remembered their feel and the madness it drove her to and wondered what they’d be like on her body. 

He finished the first one and grabbed another then stopped seeing Nanna watching him. She blinked then flushed, turning away from him, “I am so sorry.” She said horribly embarrassed and yet unbearably hot with  _ need. _

A soft chuckle responded as she slowly turned back, he took a casual bite of the strawberry, “I wasn’t complaining.” He said finishing that strawberry.

She swallowed, she wasn’t going to survive. Hell him eating a fucking strawberry made her panties soaked, how were they supposed to get through the night this way? They would need to stay close for heat and Nanna knew if he touched her all bets would be off, the  _ need  _ was already too much. As if understanding what she was thinking he slinked himself closer to the fire, giving her a relatively soft spot on the ground next to him. 

“We’re gonna have to sleep close tonight.” He said glancing at her than turning back to the fire. “I figured.” She said and got up, moving closer to him.

Nanna couldn’t deny he was warm, more than warm he felt hot...and was hot, she reminded herself. She would have to behave herself some though that old warmth spreading through her wasn’t helping her at all. He shifted and put his arm around her, tucking her closer and moving enough to shield her from most of the wind. 

The world grew quiet around them and she figured it was well into the night now, the fire flickered low but never low enough to go out. Nanna found herself drifting asleep, snuggling into the warmth of him and relishing being this close to him. He seemed to feel the same way, moving himself until their legs were nearly tangled. She wanted to, wondered what it would be like to twist herself up on his long limbs. 

She braced herself and looked up at him, starlight making him breathtaking, though he hardly needed the stars for that. Her mind traced his features, memorizing every detail so that in another thousand years she’d remember him. 

“Are you okay Nanna?” Sam asked without looking at her, she blushed and looked away and back to the fire. Strong fingers stroked her hair back, tracing the curve of her brow, caressing her cheek, settling on her chin lifting her gaze to him. Fire set those hazel eyes ablaze and Nanna was lost in their gaze, they asked their own questions and she knew what her response was, hell her whole body responded and leaned into him. 

A smile hover at his lips before he turned Nanna’s chin up a little more and kissed her. Sweet heavens was it gentle and intimately soft yet the way he held her in place made her feel like liquid fire. He took ownership of the kiss, his tongue teased hers, making her go further and further into his mouth until he gently bit down. Pain and pleasure blinded her as warmth burst through her, she threw her arms around him then a leg to straddle him. 

Her hands dug into his hair, lush dark hair twining around her fingers as she deepen the kiss. Nanna couldn’t help herself, hips grinding against his hard manhood that was trapped between clothing she wished wasn’t there. His hands slide up her back, pushing her further into him, making her moan into the kiss. It was too much, the  _ need  _ to overpowering as she grinded herself hard against him.

Sam’s hands moved over her body, gripping her hips, squeezing her thighs, running up her ribs, hands moving down her arms until he grabbed a hold of her hands. Her ripped them from his hair and thrust them behind her, pinning them there with one of his hands, a wicked smile playing on those devilish lips. She panted as he held her back a little from him, she tried in vain to get loose but in truth she wanted nothing more than for him to keep her bound. 

His free hand trailed down her neck and body, stroking the soft skin at the hem of her shirt. Nanna bucked against him, needing to feel his manhood near her warmth. His fingers ran over her taut belly, her body quivering like a harp ready to be plucked. Soft noises escaped her mouth as her hips continued to grind themselves against him. Sam pushed her shirt up, leaning forward to place kisses along her stomach. The shirt bunched up on top of her breasts as Sam kissed and nibbled his way up to her breasts. 

Nanna prayed he’d touch her breasts, heard herself beg for it with lust and Sam complied. His free hand cupped her right breast, squeezing over her bra, his thumb squeezed naked flesh and she heard herself whine. The  _ need _ flushed through her, stronger than she had ever felt it as his bare hand moved inside the bra, taking a hold of her breast. She cried out, her body grinding itself hard onto his manhood, Sam groaning in reply.

She needed to come, she needed that release before she burnt up. Sam leaned forward again, breath hot against her tight nipple, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he wrapped them around it. That sent her over, she couldn’t help it as the wave had built and then crest, sharp and painful, spots flashing before her eyes. Nanna screamed Sam’s name as he held her through the orgasm, pushing his own hips up to meet hers. 

Gold warmth spread through her, bright and beautiful as a feeling of familiarity echoed throughout her. Nanna’s eyes drifted close as she came down from her high, coming back to the world of mortals and then she collapsed.

 


End file.
